The Lock In Club
by Xenerfy
Summary: College AU, When the would be team RWBY starts making mischief at Beacon U, Dean Ozpin knows just what this band of miss fits need... Each other. My first official fanfic, no lemons, much shipping, MultiChapter. (inspiration is having a hard time coming) Rate, Follow, Sub, and should your hearts be in it? PLEASE Send me a review, FULL of ideas for this. Thank you.
1. The Experiment

The Lock in Club, RWBY addition.

It was late. Four girls sat outside the Dean's own office. Each had been called there for different reasons at a very unusual hour. The hushed tones escaping the Dean's office lead them to believe that Professor Goodwitch was unhappy with the punishment Dean Ozpin's verdict. Professor Goodwitch calmly walked out of the Dean's office, each of the girls straightened their backs. Some more reluctantly than others. "Ozpin has asked that all of you stay after your individual meetings with him," Goodwitch explained, making her way to the door.

Ruby herself was left to wonder. Beacon University only had two girls' dorms, yet all the girls in this room had come from hers. She had heard stories as soon as she'd moved into it, something about it being cursed, and how most of the girls that stayed there were forced to drop out. "Miss Rose, Come in please." She heard from the office. Ruby stood, straightening her skirt she turned to place her hand on the door knob. After entering the office she found that Dean Ozpin was in his spinning chair, gazing out over the campus. From this, the only thing she could see was the top of his greyed hair. She carefully, and quietly sat down in the chair across from his desk. Awaiting the berating she was sure would rain upon her, she was surprised.

"Miss Rose, do you have an explanation for your behavior tonight? I should think the time I gave you was well enough to think out an apology." He asked as if his head were in another world.

"I, I… you know all the facts Sir, I didn't think I get the opportunity." Ruby said meekly.

She had only met Dean Ozpin once before when she'd received her GED two years early, and asked special person to attend his University. At the time he had seemed, mild tempered, even nice. But for whatever the reason was, the students feared him. As if he, himself was haunted. No one had ever given her a legitimate reason to fear him, even rumors about him were bland, vanilla even.

"You are, quite, right, Miss Rose. I do have the facts, and yet all they leave me to do is speculate. 'Why," he began questioning himself. "Would a bright young girl, such as Ruby Rose, break into the cafeteria, in the middle of the night no less! Only to pay, for cookies out of the snack machine," he began to spin his chair to face her. Now that she thought about it, she'd forgotten the cameras, she'd been on camera the ENTIRE time. "Which lead us to where we are now." His chair finishing its 180 degree turn. "Where you force me to take disciplinary measures, and to question the abilities of one of my employees which you so easily fooled tonight." He said, bring back to mind the guard that had found Ruby crummy handed. "While the act of buying cookies, in and of itself, is not in any way suspicious, or disconcerting. The act of breaking into a guarded room is. If, you have no further explanation, you are free to leave this office."

"It's the only place within walking distance that carries my favorite brand." Ruby said, somewhat ashamedly as she got up and left. Ozpin smirked behind her, determined not to allow her to know how amused he was.

Ruby took her seat back in the reception room as Ozpin called for his next victim. "Miss Xiao Long?"

"Coming Dean Ozpin!" Said gave a low yell, making sure he could hear her, while trying not to shake the school. Yang was often in Ozpin's office, so much so that they'd almost become friends. A late night call about, Yang Xiao Long was not unexpected, but not so much so as to expel her. Instead of a meek and fearful walk, Yang display a sort of proud, yet care free attitude. Almost as if she were prepared for this the moment she'd done the deed. Passing through the door she glided over to the overly small couch backed against the side wall. Taking the liberty of the candy conveniently placed on the coffee table in front of it.

Ozpin, was the first to concede his position, as he felt there were no need for the formalities. He grabbed the file in front of him off of his desk and proceeded to the wide crested chair across from Yang. "While I do know the charges being brought against you, I would like you to tell me. Why are you in my office tonight Yang?" Ozpin asked.

The color Drain from Yang's face, she'd done a few things, some of which were worse than the others. Now, she might have to concede something that she'd done by accident. Ozpin knew this. She was never in his office for something overtly serious, and there for the clean-up was almost always the punishment. Making for a very easy relationship. However part of said relationship was often the banter. They seemed to play with words like chess. Yang had always been known for her horrible puns, but Ozpin seemed to focus this in Yang. It was no longer about the puns, but playfully manipulating each other into corners of speech.

Lately it had seemed that she could back him into making a dirty joke, and the game would be one. She'd never once thought that he'd been _letting _her win. Seeing the fear, and his desired result off letting her know who was in charge, he passed her the file. It was Yang's Permanent record. Something she'd seen and held but never actually gotten a peek at. Now, Ozpin was asking her to read out of the book of her sins. Luckily the top entry was one of the lesser recent evils she had reeked on his campus. "What?" She said drawing out the last syllable. "You didn't like the 'Pin the tail on Glynda game I put in the teachers' lounge?"

"Level of enjoyment aside, you broke into the teachers' lounge under the guise of two A.M. to set it up. You also realize that I can't take an offense so lightly." He said almost wrapping up their conversation. "In addition the apology letter that you will wright to Pr. Goodwitch, I also ask that you personally remove it from the teachers' lounge under her escort."

His punishments of small things like this were always small as he enjoyed Yang less destructive antics. But all in all, he could not continue to receive the amount of calls on her. In the middle of the night no less. "Furthermore, you will also receive the same punishment as your new cohorts in the waiting room… Dismissed." Yang's eyes grew wide.

"Raising the stakes are we?" Yang said, now seemingly glued to the seats with worry.

"I said, 'dismissed' Miss Xiao Long." His tone growing in authority.

In a hop, skip, and maybe even a jump she was out of the room. Leaving only a trail of blonde light in her wake.

"Miss, Belladonna." Ozpin said in a somewhat softer tone than the previous times. Wordlessly she closed her scroll, which, seconds ago had line after line of text. With the Grace, and silence that made ghosts envious, she entered his office. Blake noticed several things, firstly that Dean Ozpin was in his spinning chair. Secondly he was reading over a file that Blake could only ever assume was her own. Third, that on Ozpin's left was another folder. On his right, two folders had been stacked, the top one considerably larger than the bottom. Lastly, this was the first time she'd been in his office, and while looking around noticed the ornate scheme behind it.

It was mostly Victorian, with a strong sense of steam punk, neither of which was overly decorated. It showed taste, strength, and age. From what she could tell, none of his personal accomplishments were displayed, showing either a deep sense of self hatred, or an equally deep selflessness. As she sat the leather of her chair slightly squeaked, making Ozpin's eye flick upwards to meet her quite gaze. Closing the folder he also noticed something. Her hands, they were shaking from the adrenaline.

Ozpin gave a little sigh. "Miss Belladonna?" he questioned her shockingly quite.

"Yes, Doctor Ozpin?" She responded barely moving her mouth.

"You do realize the gravity of the situation, don't you?" He asked her.

Blake's nod was small, but in combination with her blink it sent a clear message. She understood. Cardin Winchester was the golden boy of Beacon's athletics program, he was strong, and brave, even handsome at times. More importantly though, he was racist. She was already trying to hide her ears, not even out of shame, simply to be accepted. But once he found out… Let's just say the past two weeks had been hard on her. He crossed the line when he called her 'a filthy animal.' After which, no matter how strong he had been, there was no stopping her from turning him into a virtual plaything. She might've even put him out of the season, worse, she'd ruined any chances of being accepted by her peers. "You also realize the position I am in Dean Ozpin." A deep gloom setting over her. Ozpin didn't need any reminders of what the poor girl was about to go through. Everyone liked to believe that their society was civil, but it was still going to take a lot of work before faunus were considered equals.

"I do," He said simply. "Miss Belladonna, in light of the situation, I'm going to do you a favor. Under the guise of a punishment."

Blake had begun a serious staring contest with the floor only moments prior, but now felt an involuntary twitch beneath the large bow neatly tied on top of her head. Minutes later she was drifting out of his office. Still skeptical of his plan she thought about just how gently he had handled her in this sensitive situation. "Thank you," Blake breathed, closing the door on her way out. No idea of the smile that had dawned his face.

She once again took her seat, pulled her scroll out, and began reading her digital book.

Leaving Weiss the girl in white to psyche herself up for the next interview of the evening. Before Ozpin could call upon her, she stood up, dusted off her skirt, and dramatically composed herself. Ozpin hadn't even opened his mouth to call her as she entered his office. "Miss Schnee, how fortunate of you to come into my office at such an opportune time." Ozpin said, a slight thread of irritation worming its way into his words.

"Dean Ozpin, there has been a blatant miss use of university protocol." Weiss nearly yelled. The pleasantries all but complete decimated Ozpin decided to carry on the conversation from where she'd left it.

"I'm Glad you agree Miss Schnee, seeing as you are the one who committed it." Ozpin said picking up his cane, and rising from his chair.

"What?!" She forced the air from her lungs.

"Oh yes, our resident librarian was very clear about the way you miss treated them." Ozpin looked over his glasses at her, allowing himself to see the full range of color passing throughout her face.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" Weiss playing her most valuable card, had not thought as far to understand, that while in this office it was no long a 'trump card.'

"One might begin to say excessively." He said reaching to put pressure on his ear canal, as it had just been violently shaken by her increasingly high pitched voice. Her growl, he thought, was probably now heard by the girls outside his office. He decided to defuse her. "Weiss, you acted in an unacceptable fashion, while you are here, you are just a student. Nothing you say will change that. The previously mentioned librarian is a volunteer, who, by definition, is un-paid. Besides, you'll have plenty of time to study this weekend."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He arms cross, her tone came down.

"It means that now is the time you invite the other into my office, Miss Schnee…"Ozpin raised himself off the corner of his desk on which he'd been sitting. Weiss bit down on the inside of her lip as she curtseyed. Her single inch heels clacking against the thin carpet she peeked through the door, "Dean Ozpin would like to see all of us now." Her expression growing gloomy. It might not have been the biggest offense of the evening, or even ever. But the dawning of knowledge, centered on how much trouble she was in, had begun to pierce through her.

So, four somber girls walked into the Dean's office. Seeing Yang sit on the sofa, Ruby took her place beside her. While Weiss, and Blake were content to sit on the other side of the coffee table in their own single chairs. Ozpin himself had moved to stand at the head of the metaphorical dining table. "Children, it is very late, on a weeknight no less. Therefore, beyond the punishments you have already received, you will spend every weekend for the next three weeks inside your dormitory building." Eyes grew wide, and groans were heard as he said this.

Blake wasn't much to complain anyway, but having known this was coming she felt the need to show a smidge of rebellion, so as to through anyone off that she actually enjoyed the idea.

"And what happens if we don't?" She asked the man nursing a late night brew. Ozpin raised an eyebrow, surprise as well as understanding filled his mind. "It might be said that expulsion is in order for some of you. Whether it be for a single act, or a string of them." His not-so vailed threat scaring everyone but Weiss. "Dismissed."

'Man that could've been so much worse!' Ruby thought as she fled the office trying to remember the route to her room through her late night fog. 'Next time, I'm SO stocking up on those cookies.'

'How dare him!' Weiss huffed internally as her heels thudded against the linoleum tile, also making her way to her domicile. Why did she have to insist on staying on campus with everyone else? It may not have changed her predicament but at least it would've made it a pain in the butt for Ozpin.

Blake was the next to wander out. Her thoughts filled with the possible interactions she would have with these girls around her. Hiding a sea of dread behind a slight smile of hope. 'I wonder if his faith will carry him, as far as he hoped it would. Who cares, if everything goes wrong I'll just dive into my studies until I live down this relative night mare.'

Yang, all but strutted out of Ozpin's office turning around only to ask that he send Yang's regards to his wife. She knew Ozpin would wait until they were all far from his office door before heading home. She also thought about his knew brand off punishment. Her reputation as a party girl had gotten around, but at this point she didn't care how many parties she had to miss. Yang was determined to outlast Ozpin's scheme, whatever it was.


	2. The Weekend Blues

Chapter 2: The Weekend Blues

Ruby rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Making velvet jump. "Ruby! What on earth has gotten into you?" She asked, her accent dragging out the stronger vowels. Velvet sat up in bed hazily rubbing her eyes. Ruby ignored her, digging into her hoody she pulled out a small bag of cookies. Seeing this Velvet, directly groaned flopping back onto her pillow. Ruby tore into the cookies. She grinned from ear to ear, she couldn't believe she'd actually kept the bag from crinkling the entire time she was in Ozpin's Office. Apologizing to Velvet she crawled into bed, cookie crumbs visible on the pillow next to her. Slipping blissfully to sleep.

Weiss was not as happy as she crawled into bed. She was not used to the late nights, and scowled into the mirror as she put on her satin sleeping gown. It would've been fine with Weiss to have a regular old cotton pajamas. Her mother however had insisted on renovating her room, as well as making sure she got the best night's sleep. Most of the other girls on campus had roommates, but at the time of applying, Weiss who had only the one sister was not interested in having a roommate. But now, as she started a staring contest with the ceiling… She wanted some to complain to. It sounded silly even in her head. After seeing how close some of the other girls on campus had gotten to each other over the past few semesters. Her room had become significantly emptier.

As Blake entered her room, the glow of Nora's television entered her vision. Blake already had nearly perfect sight in the dark, the odd spectrum of light seemed to burn Blake's eyes. Nora flicked her attention over to Blake as the cat faunas shut the door.

"Hey Nora, What's up?" Blake asked as she moved to the bathroom. "Just catching up on some TV." Nora responded removing her headphones, and turning the TV off. Nora switched on the bedside lamp, aware of Blake's sensitivity to certain concentrated spectrums of light.

"Blake?" Nora called out.

"Yeah?" Blake called back, her tooth brush whirring to life.

"How'd it go at the Dean's Office?"

"It actually went really well." Blake said smoothly opening the door back into their room. She crawled into her ninja style pajamas, and into bed. As she closed her eyes Blake heard Nora shifting in her bed.

"You should've broken his legs," She said. Blake smiles falling to sleep.

Yang, entered her room quietly as possible. Holding the handle in its open position until the door was fully closed. Slowly the knob was allowed to spring back into its place, leaving just a small click ring out. Her Hope was that Pyrrha was asleep, and that she wouldn't wake her up. Unfortunately Yang heard the click of a lamp turning on. Her eyes, flicked sideways to Pyrrha sitting in a folding chair. Pyrrha was already clad in her pajamas giving Yang a look that could kill. "How is Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked her overly Blonde roommate.

"Ozpin's great, his wife too!" Yang replied as cheerily as possible in a low voice.

"I hope you appreciate how late I've stayed up…" Pyrrha continued her scowl.

"Awe, come one what're you now? My girlfriend?" Yang asked hoping to catch her off guard.

"More like your mother if this continues." Pyrrha's words struck Yang making her fear the crimson redhead just a little more. "Go change, you need your sleep." Yang nodded as Pyrrha climbed into bed.

"Yes Miss Pyrrha…" Yang chanted as though given a harshly accepted order. Boom! Yang was nearly knocked over by Pyrrha's pillow which had come flying at her head.

That was Thursday.

* * *

Friday passed by with great fervor, and strength. Grating on the girls every nerve. What was even worse, was knowing what was coming for them. Beacon was an odd kind of University. Due to major budget cuts, almost all of the school staff, in addition to most of its facilities, were shut down on the weekend. On top of this, it was thirty minutes from Vale, a very large city. Most of the students were from this town. With most of the campus shut down students who were not forced to stay, left. Meaning that the only people that would be there was, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

As Pyrrha packed her bag for the weekend she continually apologized for Yang having to stay. "Don't worry about it carrot top," Yang assured her "I'll be fine." They said their goodbyes, and Pyrrha headed out. Across the rest of the dorm a Ruby, and Blake were saying their goodbyes as well. Velvet assured Ruby that she would by her a whole box of the cookies that had gotten her into this mess. While Nora was hard at work convincing Blake that this weekend was going to blow any previous weekend out of the water. On her way out Nora once again offered to break Cardin's legs. Although it concerned Blake how much Nora fixated on this one threat, she was glad that her roommate was being supportive.

It could be said that Nora, and Blake weren't the best of friends or even roommates. But they had their moments of peace. Nora's chronically hyperactive nature, could often overwhelm Blake. Her boy boyfriend Ren however, was often able to calm her down enough for an actual conversation. So it wasn't so bad. Blake could even say she liked Nora as a person, especially when Ren was around.

Weiss was still in her room, pacing. At this time usually she would already be home for the weekend finishing up whatever homework she had left over from the week. This week however she had just gotten off the phone with her father, whom, after a detailed explanation, was disappointed in his daughter's behavior. Weiss was rarely ever where she did not want to be. Having already started pacing from the conversation with her father. She now was pacing for an entirely different reason. The sudden, and all too fast, onset of cabin fever.

"I've never heard of such a punishment." She grumbled to herself. "And, I'm not overly fond of being Ozpin's lab rat. How dare he insinuate that I, am sort of," she paused for another huff. "Brat." As she said the word, blue fire light danced in her eyes.

By six thirty or so, everyone that would be gone was. Weiss, had decided that she was no longer going to put herself through staying in that cursed room any longer. She would venture downstairs to the rarely used sublevel.

The Sublevel was a blunder of a magical place. A few dorms resided there, notably Ruby, and Velvet's. Other than that it was supposed to be where the residents hung out. As such they had all received messages on their scrolls to meet Professor Goodwitch at 5:30. Weiss sat down at a total of fifteen minutes early. After about five minutes or so, the quite walking of Blake could be heard as she reached the bottom of the stairs at the other end of the building, heading toward the foyer. She reached her spot across the room from Weiss, who had positioned herself so that she could see most of the room. Yang descended the stairs closest to the foyer shortly after word.

The Foyer itself was something to be laughed at. The thin windows at the top of its walls revealed that it was indeed below ground level. The concrete walls poorly decorated only sealing away any doubt. In the center of the room was a green carpeted pool table, a dim lamp hung above it, its halo colored by the stained glass umbrella that adorned it. Weiss, was sitting in a large lazy chair strategically placed in north east corner of the room. The Schnee had never actually spent any time here, so naturally she began to scan the room. From left to right, she saw a small table separating her chair from its double. In the chair next to hers was Blake. Yet again Blake was reading off of her scroll determined to keep herself occupied.

Next to Blake was a series of stacked folding chairs leaning on a folded up round table. All of which took up the south east corner of the room. Continuing on the south wall was a refrigerator paired with a small kitchenette, complete with microwave, sink, and cupboards. South wall however was cut short by the hallway running parallel to it, which also ran the length of the building. On the other side of the south wall was a small set of stairs leading up to a much nicer foyer, and the front entrance. The east wall (from where she could see) had a single door on the other side of the hall labeled 'Janitor' next to it was the bathroom labeled 'Women's' the 'Wo' was written on the side with a marker. And the bathroom beside it labeled 'Girls.' The two were separated only by a water fountain.

In front of the girls there was a small wall that reached about waist high before turning into decorative wooden columns attached to the ceiling. To the right of that, the almost nonexistent wall opened up for a small window before the north wall revealing the stair case that Yang had just descended. Next, to yet another set of small stairs leading up to a glass door, dividing the building from the, fully enclosed, fire escape. Blocked only by a couch made for two. Weiss seriously doubted that this was up to code, but no matter, it was befitting of the name 'prison.' Or so she thought.

Her single hanging curl bouncing to the beat of her heels. Looking around the room, and then her watch she asked, "And where is Miss Rose this evening?" Both Weiss, and Blake gave a shrug, Yang drug an 'uh,' out for several seconds. Before Glynda could respond, Ruby's insanely fast paced footsteps came trailing down the hall. As Ruby burst into the room she nearly knocked Professor Goodwitch over, her misaligned hoody trailing behind her.

"Sorry," Ruby said propping herself on the pool table. She was panting from her run up the hall. She was panting not from the run itself, but from how hard she ran. Ruby was already in the university on a thin string. She was two years younger than everybody there. It wasn't that she was overly studious. It just seemed that the concepts they were teaching her came utterly naturally. But it also made her very awkward. She had already been pushed through High School. Each year that she surpassed the standards got worse.

The popular theory was that high school students, even college students, gravitated toward each other base on the level of empathy that each was able to muster for the different kinds of woes. Ruby however had quickly found out that the prevailing theory had been utterly wrong. Almost. As long as she stuck to topics that were school related she was fine. However the minute she stepped over that line, she seemed utterly rejected. However much she tried her life experience just didn't seem to match up to those around her. Thus her peers found her utterly childish.

Ruby pulled at the knot she'd made in her hoody that hung itself at her neck. Receiving a dramatic eye roll from Weiss. "Well now that we're all here," the ice princess suggested as she stood, "What is this meeting about Professor Goodwitch?" After a short pause, Glynda sighed.

"We're going to discuss the arrangement in regards to your punishment."

"I thought Dean Ozpin already fully explained the terms," Blake added almost cutting Glynda off.

"There are specifics he did not inform you of," Glynda said shooting Blake a look. "For example, since the schools facilities are closed, tomorrow you will have access to one of your cars for a single hour so that you may procure any, and all necessities you may need for the rest of the weekend. Other than that, you are to remain in this dormitory for the entire weekend."

"What about our parents?" Ruby spoke up.

"It is up to you, to inform them of the situation, and of why you are in it." Glynda said coolly.

"Oh," Ruby shrank back a little.

"I," Glynda began, "am going home."

Professor Goodwitch hadn't given them a list of repercussions for what would happen if they didn't obey curfew. She left the unnamed threat hang in the air. Perfectly poised she walked from the subbasement, all the girls waited until they heard the click from the door closing before letting out their breath.

"Well," Yang sighed yet again, "That sucked."

"Agreed" Weiss chimed,

Blake hummed in agreement as well.

"Maybe we can make the best of it?" Ruby questioned.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room, and ride this thing out." Yang replied walking out. Another round of vocal agreement resounding across the linoleum floor. Weiss was the next to walk away. Ruby flopped her back on to the pool table. A groan of displeasure leaving her throat.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the night in their dorms. Ozpin sat at home hanging up the phone.

"How's your little experiment going?" His wife asked him. Ozpin sighed himself, slipping into bed next to her.

"About how you'd expect." Ozpin replied. "They immediately abandoned each other in favor of solitude." His wife giggled.

"Exactly how I told you it would go." She said, non-verbally reminding him to remove his glasses.

"Admittedly, yes. But I have faith. If not in them, then in their instinctual drive to be accepted." He said finally settling in for the night.

* * *

The girls never used their car privileges, deciding rather to scrounge off what they already had. The weekend drug on as they continued to stick to themselves deciding to ride out the punishment begrudgingly. But, Sunday evening something changed. Ruby started to go stir crazy. Cabin fever, she knew what it was, and had been fighting it since the initial seclusion. Eventually she even began to detest the room she was in. Breathing in an heir of bravery she left.

Ruby had decidedly not been in most of the areas that the dorm had to offer. She tried spending some time in the heavily decorated main foyer. Unhappy with the level of comfort it offered, she began wondering the halls.

The halls themselves were more akin to a hotel really. The short haired carpet met with partially dimed walls. Each door marked with a number, as well as a small white board that eluded to its inhabitants. On the first floor were a few names Ruby recognized, but none that she cared to remember. On the second floor she immediately saw Yang's name on the door closest to the stairwell on the north end. Her white board was decorated with yellow flames, met by equally brilliant red flames as well as the name 'Pyrrha,' and Latin quote she couldn't make out. As Ruby made her way down the rest of the corridor she came to Weiss's dorm.

Weiss's white board had her name in blue marker written simply. But an over powering pink marker had 'X'ed out her name. Scrawling 'Ice Queen' Diagonally across it. Ruby gave a slight pout at seeing this. She continued walking, and reached the stairs on the south end. On the third level, three doors down from the south stairwell, she found Blake's dorm. The white board vandals had been here to it seemed. This time they'd decided to completely erase Blake's name, replacing it with "Filthy Animal." The only reason she knew it was Blake's was that as she was staring at the door, it opened. Ruby jumped at its suddenness, Blake reciprocating the jump.

"What're you doing?" Blake nearly shouted at her.

"Sorry!" Ruby said immediately. "I was going for a walk, and saw your white board." Ruby said gesturing to the mow just behind Blake.

"Oh, what about it?" Blake said, her voice indicating she was halfcocked, and ready to fire.

"Did you wright that?" Ruby asked her.

"No," Blake responded simply. Realizing the girl's innocence in the matter, she dropped her guard. She started to make her way past Ruby to her original destination.

"Then who did? It wasn't your roommate was it?" Ruby asked. While she was baffled by the idea that Velvet would ever do such a thing, she had a sneaking suspicion not all roommates were as good as hers.

"I don't know," she answered Ruby honestly.

"But why would anybody do that?" Ruby asked as she followed Blake toward the bathrooms.

"Didn't you heard what I did to Cardin?" Answering Ruby's question with a quest Blake swung ever so lightly on the bathroom's door jam. She made eye contact with Ruby, the same glare she used to strike fear in to peoples' hearts. But was met with only confusion, and big silver eyes. The rest of her swing brought Blake into the bathroom. Curious as to what Ruby's reaction meant.

She stayed silent long enough for Ruby to yell talk through the door, not quite daring to come in.

"Cardin who?" Blake continued her silence. "You mean that football jerk Winchester?"

Surprise was apparent as Blake's ears under her bow seemed to focus in on the source of the voice. A wash, brush, gargle, and a spit later Blake came walking out of the bathroom. Only to see Ruby sitting on the opposite wall, zoning out into space.

"You really wanna know?" Blake asked her flatly, unsure of the response she desired. Ruby jerked to attention with an enthusiastic nod.

"Of course!"

"Meet me down at the sublevel foyer then." Blake turned and walked back to her dorm. Fairly far off before Ruby was even off the ground.

Ruby did as she was told, her face stuck in the refrigerator when Blake actually came back down. Blake sat in the big chair closest to the north wall. Ruby, upon hearing Blake sit down, pulled her head out of the refrigerator to reveal several snacks in her hands, including string cheese which now hung from her mouth. She sat down on the couch placing her snacks on the small table between them. They sat in silence for almost a minute before Ruby broke it.

"So, why are they treating you so horrible?" Ruby asked with concern in her tone.

"Because I beat up Cardin." Blake said, looking into the past versus meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Why would you do that?" Surprise, and intrigue now apparent in Ruby's voice. Picking up a cracker off of the table she said.

"Do you want the whole story or just the crescendo?"

"Crescendo?"

"The highlights."

"Oh," Ruby said storing her new vocabulary word. "The story. Please."

About half way through the story Yang came down the stairs to grab her emergency twelve pack of soda out of the fridge.

"So I have Beer running down my blouse, and all I want to do is go home." Blake continues on. Ruby is now transfixed by the story excitement building.

"What're you guys talking about" Yang asked, twelve pack in hand.

"Nothing," Blake says absent mindedly, trying to continue her story.

"Nothing?!" Ruby says questioning her sanity. "Blake is just about to tell me how she beat up the toughest boy in school!"

"Yeah, that doesn't make it sound like I'm bragging at all." Sarcasm dripping from her words as she launched a corn puff at Ruby.

"Whoa! Whoa, wait a second. You're the girl who kicked the crap out of Cardin?" Yang said, putting some extra emphasis on 'you're.'

"That's right." Blake said as a matter of fact. Their eyes met. Yang's purple, and Blake's yellow locked into each other. Sizing each other up. In truth, Yang was trying to decide how to respond. Up to this point she'd been faking a sort of passive loyalty to Cardin. She was pretty sure no one but her, knew just exactly the kind of guy he was. Now that she had the option she was trying to decide which was more important, her guise of loyalty, or her empathy, and potential friend that sat before her.

Blake on the other hand was gearing up more a match, ready to take on the blonde if it came to blows. She knew little about Yang, especially her loyalties. What Blake did know is the kind of attitude Yang carried. That whole 'Daddy wanted a boy' was clear indication that she knew how to handle herself. Even so, Blake was pretty sure her 'evade, and control' fighting style would win over Yang's less coordinated brute force style. Finally it was Yang who broke the staring contest.

"Oh, I gotta here this." She said happily finding a fold out chair to add to the one sided circle. Ruby chuckled,

"Go ahead, and start over I don't mind." For some reason, Ruby's encouragement was enough to change Blake's reactive 'no' into an 'okay.' Yang had placed her folding chair so that the back was facing the inside of the circle. Reaching in to the popcorn she said,

"Go ahead." Leaving Blake to gather her thoughts in an effort not to embellish the story.

"So, Cardin is in my Humanities Class right?" Blake started, earning an affirming nod from the girls before her. "Well, a few days ago we were working on a group project. Much to a Winchester tradition he gets everyone distracted by gushing about this party his buddy is having. When I ask that we focus on the project his says 'What's wrong Blake, don't you want to come to my party?'"

"Wait," Yang speaks up, "I thought it was his friends party."

"It was, but that didn't stop him from trying to take the credit." Blake said accusingly.

"And then he says!" Ruby says cutting in. "Why don't you come with me? Where something nice." In a mocking voice. Blake, playing off Ruby continues.

"And, of course I said 'whatever,' but he just kept asking, and sending flowers, and all this other stuff. So naturally I think he's crushing on me and that the whole 'party boy' thing is a facade."

Earning a sympathetic 'ooh' from Yang. Yang knew where is was going. Like an on looker at a train wreck, she continued to listen.

"So, in the end, I threw on a white blouse, and a dark grey skirt, nothing fancy. But the jerk doesn't even pick me up! He told me to meet him there." Blake trailed off, leaving enough implication for Yang to give another expectant 'ooh.' "I finally get there, and am looking for him, only to find he's curled up a couch making out with another girl!" Yang empathetically reeled, Ruby content to watch Yang's reactions. "Of, course I'm gonna start yelling at him." Blake continues. "The worst part was that it actually took him a minute to realize that I was yelling at him. He followed me outside as I tried to walk home. So, I started to yell at him again. A whole new round of insults left. Well, I don't even remember what it actually was that I said, but it was enough to really piss him off."

"What'd he do?" Yang asked wondering if this was that part in the story she had come in at.

"I'll tell you what he did!" Ruby shouted excited "Can I tell her?"

"Yeah" Blake said, giving a wide grin, only a little drunk off all the sugar they'd been eating.

"He took some guys drink, and about the time you hear him say 'hey man!' Cardin threw it at Blake! Getting Beer all down her top!" Ruby exclaimed, complete with hand motions. Yang's eyes widened.

"Is that true?" She turned back to Blake.

"Every word." Blake solemnly nodded. "Then he called me a witch, and said I was 'nothing more than a filthy animal.'" She said using air quotes.

"Wait, why did he call you an animal?" Ruby asked. It was a completely innocent question. Ruby didn't know. Underneath the carefully tied bow, Blake's cat ears twitched. It wasn't a purposeful twitch, simply a reaction. But the sudden silence, and Yang's unwillingness to rat out the fuanus, Ruby noticed.

"Did, your bow just… move?" Ruby said her head tilting to the side. With a flick of her eyes Blake looked to Yang. She'd known the Blonde for an even shorter time than she'd known Ruby, yet her eyes pleaded for advice. Yang's reply was a mere shrug indicating that it was indeed her choice. So, not very helpful. Well, She was this far in, and the amount of time Blake spent thinking precluded any sort of denial.

So, Blake dipped her head slightly, keeping anyone from seeing her teath her lip. She then reached up, and began tugging on the loose end of her bow.


End file.
